Belthazor and the Elder
by mysterywriter95
Summary: Cole returns from the wasteland with lots of new powers. He tests them on Leo, who is his willing slave.


Belthazor and the Elder - Pt. 1

It was already dark out when Leo Wyatt orbed in to the living room of the Halliwell Manor.

He was looking for Piper Hallliwell, his wife. "Piper, where are y-." He cut his sentence

short when he suddenly sensed a presence behind him. He quickly turned around to find several

demons behind him. He didn't see them a minute ago, so he guessed they just shimmered in.

They looked like your typical demons. Which meant tall, dark, muscular

and lots of black leather on them.

"Leo, long time no see!" As soon as Leo heard that familiar voice, a shiver ran from

his spine over his whole body. It was... Cole. He turned around to face the demon who

he thought to be dead . Before Leo could say or anything, the little army of demons grabbed

him from behind. He tried to break free, but his struggles were useless against the strong,

well defined arms gripping him tight. Before anything else, the demons shimmered out with him.

Several hours later Leo woke up, not knowing where he was right away. He looked around to find

himself in a dark place. He sat on a hard surface, like rocks or something. Then his mind started

putting pieces together from last night. He got taken by demons. Which meant he had to be in the

underworld. He tried to contact the elders by telepathy, but it didn't work. Which made him think

the cave was protected by dark magic.

"Goodmorning, my guest is awake I see!" Leo heard someone talk to him from the dark. It was Cole.

He slowly walked out of the shadows towards the whitelighter/elder. "Had a good night sleep?"

"Had Better," Leo answered. "What am I doing here?" "You're my little toy, for amusement purposes"

the handsome demon answered. "I'll explain...

"Since your wife and her two sister vanquished me, I was assumed dead. And not just by the Charmed Ones.

By everyone magic. Demons, Elders, they all think i'm history. But I'm not. I ended up in the wasteland

once again. But, also once again, I escaped. With lots of new powers. And you my friend, will be the one

I test them on. Well, one of them for now. I gained the power of advanced telepathy. Or, also called, will

manipulation. I can bend everyones will to mine with the blink of an eye. I can make them do anything I want

and make them truly believe it's what they want. I can project my own desires and passions on

other people... ."

"But ho-." Leo tried to ask questions, like why was he here, why him, etc. . But Cole stopped him. "Later my little

birdy, you're in my cage now. Let's have some fun." Cole backed up a little bit and starting working his power on

Leo. He imagined all his desires regarding the sexy whitelighter, something that for obvious reasons,

wasn't hard to do. When he felt himself ready, he used his telepathic gift to fill Leo's mind with

those desires. When dark purple orbs surrounded Leo all over, Cole knew that it was time.

He waved his hand and Leo's shackles magically disappeared. Leo walked over to Cole with a very lustful look

on his face. He looked at Cole who asked him "Do you want me?" to which Leo responded with "very much."

Leo's eyes stared intensely into Cole's. Cole brought his face closer to the angel's until their lips met.

where they were slowly kissing at first it got more and more passionate. Leo opened up to let Cole's tongue in

and they french kissed for what seemed like forever. While kissing, they were letting their hands wander all over

each others bodies. Cole got so turned on by feeling the elders hot body. He wasn't extremely muscular, but quite

well defined. He was perfect. Cole started caressing his neck and shoulders, slowly rubbing them. He traveled down with

his wandering hands and starting to rub over his pecs. He felt his hard nipples and pinched them lightly making Leo moan in

pleasure. He gripped the hem of Leo's shirt and lifted up over his body. He blurted out a 'damn' when he got a good look at

the sexy man's torso before him. "Like what you see?" Leo wondered. "I sure do" Cole replied. Leo quickly pulled off Cole's tanktop

and was just as stunned as the other man was before. Cole was a trained demon, whose profession it was to kill. He had an amazing body,

very muscular arms, a sick sixpack and amazing pecs. Now both bare chested, the men joined again for a very passionate kiss. They both

never felt better then now. The feeling of eachothers bare chests pressed together while kissing was breath taking. Suddenly Cole stoppped

and stepped back a little. He held out his hand, and as out of nowhere, a bottle of oil appeared in his hand. He poured it al over him

and over Leo. They kissed again and the friction of their oiled up bodies was almost too much for them to handle. They hurried to get

their pants and boxers off so they could get down to business.

Leo kneeled and slowly started licking the top of cole's 8 inch shaft. Leo had an excellent suction which sent him to paradise. He gradually started

working deeper and deeper around Cole's shaft until his nose was buried deep in his vinaigry pubes. They smelled like musk, very manly.

Leo was in heaven. He repeated the proces for about five minutes,

unitl Cole suddenly splurted his demon juice all over Leo's mouth and his chin and jaw.

Cole quickly rose, attacked Leo's mouth with his tongue. They shared Cole's cum and their saliva in a very, very passionate kiss. Cole muttered some latin words

and quickly a very large bed with red satin sheets appeared filling up the center of the cave. They both fell back on the bed, Leo's head resting on Cole' chest.

"You got what you want?" Leo asked. "Yes" Cole replied. "So, know it's your turn stud."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
